The Lost City
by RoboMonkey101
Summary: The hero Percy Jackson lead the Greeks in the defense of Mount Olympus and praetor Jason Grace stormed Mount Orthys with the Roman demigods. What hero defended the people of Atlantis alongside Poseidon and his retinue? This is the story of said hero and firsthand accounts of the Battle of Atlantis. For those wondering Avery Thomas is not another child of Poseidon. Read & review plz
1. Prologue

The Lost City

Prologue:

The metallic taste of blood was prominent in my mouth as my razor sharp teeth ripped away flesh, like a pride of hungry lions devouring their prey. The sight of those men sexually assaulting my mother seemed to awaken primal instincts within me. After seeing the blood from the two wounded men whom I'd bashed with a baseball bat, my vision turned red as I faced the last man. Everything seemed to move like an instant replay in slow motion. My body was filled with rage and unknown strength allowed me to easily overpower the assailant. I felt like a fighter from Mortal Kombat doing their finishing move. The gentle touch of my mother and her pleas for me to stop brought me back from whatever vacation my mind had taken. I'd wanted to ensure that these men never harmed my mother again, but their pained, ragged breathing let me know they were still alive. "Leave and never come back. If you so much as think about my mother I won't be this forgiving next time," I told the men in a steely calm voice. I have never felt so powerful in my life, the way that three man gang scampered from our apartment. The amount of blood that I spilled, the fear in their eyes, how they pleaded for mercy, and it's made me never want to harm another soul.


	2. This is Sparta!

Chapter 1: "This is Sparta!"

In the old myths of Heracles and Bellaphron, it's all guts and glory. The stories tell of their bravery in defeating monsters and flaws like hubris that eventually lead to their demise. The rags to riches story of Perseus is discussed, as well as the countless partners that the heroes "hook up" with, but never the training that it takes to get to that point. I sometimes wonder what workout routine Heracles was on, especially to defeat the Nemean Lion by wrestling it. What foods did he eat to keep himself in condition to clash with some of the most horrific monsters in history? How often did Orpheus practice his lyre and singing? Chiron constantly preaches to us the importance of our training at Camp Half-Blood, and that it can be the difference between life and death. The old centaur decided to place me in the capable hands of Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares with the Titan War being waged all over the country.

I appreciate Chiron being concerned about my life and all but assigning me to Clarisse seems a bit overkill, literally. "Thomas, you're free for lunch. Don't be late or you'll regret it." Thank the gods, I thought as I sprinted out of the practice arena. Camp Half Blood had been my home since last summer when the vanguard of the Titan army rose from the Labyrinth in the forest. I thought that since I survived a full-scale battle like that I was a decent fighter, especially with that being my first summer at camp. Although I'm definitely alive thanks to my best friend Aoede Delphi, son of Apollo but we'll meet him later. Living in the Hermes Cabin is always…interesting. There is never a dull moment with the constant pranks, detentions, and the family like atmosphere. When I walked in, the cabin was empty so I barged into the bathroom to clean up. I saw a scrawny, 12-year old Peurto Rican kid in the mirror. According to my mom, I look a lot like my father, Palaemon, god of sharks/harbors and lieutenant of Poseidon. I know that the gods have divine duties keeping the universe in order, Titans at bay, and laws against such but it'd be cool to finally meet my father. After grabbing my sketch pad I ran out of the cabin towards the dining pavilion where the scent of barbecue hit me as soon as I stepped foot out of the cabin.

Camp has helped me learn about the powers that I possess and it seems that my senses are "heightened". The dining pavilion always amazes me with torches that always seem to burn, the open air feel, and the nature spirits serving us food. I could feel the eyes and hear whispers from the assembled demigods murmuring about me. Even amongst my fellow half-bloods I'm not "normal" (whatever the hell that means). I guess I can't blame them with so many minor gods aiding the Titans, and with my father being a minor god. "I've heard that he has gills." "Well how does he breathe on land?" "Where is he from? Do you know anything about his parents?" I just decided to ignore the rest of the comments from the campers, but Mr. D just has to pipe up. "Looks like you decided to finally join us Aiden. I thought sharks needed to sustenance, because you were starting to make me wonder." Dionysus' comments were as certain to come as him loving wine, I thought as I took a seat at the Hermes table. "Hey Avery just ignore the comments. The Aphrodite cabin loves to keep up some gossip." The Hermes cabin accepts me how I am, which is great, and they've definitely taught me a few helpful skills: how to pick locks and hotwire the camp van. Lunch resumed as usual once I'd given an offering to Palaemon with my usual prayer that he protect my mother. As I ate my barbecue, there was a sudden rustling in the air and I instinctively ducked. The paper ball hit Connor upside the head as I looked over to see Aoede laughing hysterically and pointing to what I assumed to be a note. "It's cool bro, no need to begin a prank war on the Apollo cabin we should save that for the Aphrodite crew." I said after seeing that all too familiar mischievous glint in his eyes. "Don't give me that questioning look we've lived in the same cabin forever now. I know when you're planning out pranks, heck I've gotten enough kitchen duties and death threats from Mr. D because of our shenanigans." That reply to his unanswered question satisfied him and I opened the note which was wanted to know if I could play RockBand later with the Apollo cabin. My face must have said everything because he got up and headed directly to the Ares table. Before we get into what happened afterwards I should describe Mr. Aoede Delphi. Aoede is a year older than me and the best friend I could ask for. He's a black guy with dreads and a smile that ladies seem to melt over, with punch lines to match. He's always loyal to his friends and definitely lives up to his name and heritage by singing almost incessantly. I knew instantly that things were about to get bad because my buddy felt the need to stand up for me, often outspoken, and Clarisse, well she's Clarisse and that's enough for anyone that has even heard about her.

"La Rue! I need a word!" he yelled startling everyone in the dining pavilion. The tension at camp nowadays had been pretty high probably with most of the Titans risen, Kronos back to destroy the gods, nonstop training, battles raging all over the country, and Mr. D still at camp "protecting us" from the imminent Titan threat. Personally, I think he's too lazy to really get involved like he should be as an Olympian in saving the world. The look of annoyance on Clarisse's face couldn't have been more clear as she replied, "What now Delphi?!" "Will you finally give Avery a break? You're training him too hard with no R&R!" As Clarisse now towered over Aoede, "Well maybe you should take that up with Chiron. He put me in charge of Thomas, to "whip him into the best demigod that he could possibly be under the given circumstances." The Ares and Apollo cabins were both standing up to protect their own and camp would probably degenerate into a civil war or Mr. D cursing us all with madness. Clarisse quoted the old centaur's words exactly and before the situation could turn physical which is where it was definitely headed I intervened. "Aoede thanks and all but I can stand up for myself when I need to. Clarisse you have me training but never do you give me chance to put it to good use. Why is that?" "Well if Chiron and Mr. D permit then you can go on the next combat mission with us. In the mean time, let's test out your training right now." Realization dawned on me when Clarisse Spartan kicked me in the chest.

To properly put that kick in perspective, imagine on 3oo when King Leonidas and the other Spartans kicked the Persian messengers down the pit of doom. It felt like I'd been hit by a charging rhino in the chest, and I lay on the ground gasping for breath. I noticed that my glasses must have come off because my vision was black and white. Those were a magic gift from my father allowing me to actually see the colors around me. My senses seemed to instantly kick in. I heard Clarisse ask for her spear from Sherman, and I smelled Aoede approaching. He always smells like a mixture between root beer and baby lotion which he insists will make his skin irresistible. As if! I jumped up ignoring the pain just in time to dodge Clarisse's spear thrust. ADHD is vital to a half blood and all but one of these days it'll get me in serious trouble. "I've got this bro. It's my fight." I told Aoede and he tossed me his sword. I deflected her next strike with sword. Then we seemed to settle into what seemed like a delicate, deadly dance. With her training me we both knew each other's fighting style, and the fight seemed to be a stalemate for now. As we fought, I realized how much the training had helped. The constant instructions of, "Keep your guard up! Follow through more on those viper beheading strikes! Take your time with that disarming technique! 300 more! Utilize your strengths to protect your weaknesses!" Clarisse is definitely stronger than me, more experienced, but also more aggressive. I took advantage of her next strike and used it to thrust inside where I caught her unexpectedly with a hard elbow to the face. As I kicked away her spear, I finally noticed the stunned silence of everyone watching our every move like Game 7 in the NBA finals. Even Mr. D seemed to be regarding me with a look of…is that approval? No way. Bringing the flat of the blade to knock her down, she seemed to be out. Clarisse herself always taught me to never underestimate an opponent, so I swung the sword down to finish the fight. She rolled out of the way and took a stab at my torso with her huge hunting knife. As I deflected that attack, she threw a handful of dirt in my eyes. "I must have forgotten to tell you that there is no such as fighting dirty." With a quick stab in the thigh right above my knee, I buckled to the ground. While lying there in pain I seemed to hear a deep voice in my mind, "Get up son! You don't have to see to fight. Listen. Smell. Feel." I couldn't believe my father had actually spoken to me. What did he mean by feel? "Just concentrate and you'll feel notice the difference. I could hear the taunts Clarisse threw at me and smell the sweat and dirt on her from our battle. Suddenly I felt the people around me. The electricity that living beings emit seemed to act as a second vision. It wasn't exactly seeing, but definitely better than being blind. A better way to explain it for those fans out there of Avatar the Last Airbender is to think of Toph Bei Fong's ability to "see." As I struggled to get up with a smile on my face, I could only imagine the looks of disbelief on the assembled faces. I heard Clarisse's heart beat faster to prepare to attack and mutter "Persistent punk."

This fight took a whole new turn. The ferocity and speed in which she attacked was unbelievable. It was almost like fighting ten people. My body seemed to do all the work for me sidestepping and evading keeping me from being skewered like a pig. Even if I could see with my eyes I'm not sure that coordination would have even been that fast to keep up with the pace of this fight. Wherever she got closer, emitted more electricity back to me which in turn allowed for my body to be where she wasn't. My mind worked overtime to figure out a plan to try and win before I lost consciousness from blood loss. With her next thrust at my belly I sidestepped and used my arm to hook and disarm the blade. I punched her in the nose followed immediately by a sickening crack. Instead of reeling back in pain like expected, she judo threw me and had me in a triangle choke before I could say Lord Zeus. As my consciousness slipped away I heard a thud and a hymn being played on a guitar. I guess it's my funeral dirge.


End file.
